Poison Akuroku
by kellegirl
Summary: Song Fic. Happy Akuroku day! Axel loves Roxas, but the blond rejects everyone who approaches him. Will Axel be any different? Lime


Me: Guess what day it is

_Me: Guess what day it is! That's right, 8-13! Well, technically it's 8-12, but I'm putting this up for Akuroku day. So in honor of one of my favorite pairings I have prepared a treat, my second song fic. _

_Mims: Wouldn't smut be more appropriate?_

_Me: …probably, but I ain't in the mood to write it. I'm actually on vacation right now, in the wilds of northern Minnesota. It. Is. Pure. Hell. There isn't even cell phone service here. I'm just typing this up so that the moment I get within wireless range it's going online. I'm heading home early because I can not stand this place. I don't like nature, nature doesn't like me and has a tendency to attack me, I'm allergic to nature, and I am being forced to interact with my family. They have been making fun of me for the past 2 days. It's not fucking funny and I am so sick of this bullshit. But some good comes from my wilderness misery, I am writing! I've already finished some other stuff that I'm going to be posting, so yay! And just so you know, they're in college. Axel and Roxas I mean. Not nature._

_Song:__ Poison, using Groove Coverage's version. I love this song. If the lyrics are off it's because like I said, no internet here, I'm actually listening to the song and putting down what I hear as the lyrics._

_Summary:__ Axel is in love with Roxas, but Roxas rejects everyone who approaches him. Will seeing the blond at a club bring them closer or drive Axel over the edge?_

_Warning:__ Um…a little bit-o-lime, but no lemon. Wasn't in the mood for full on smut. Also kind of dark._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

i _Your cruel device,_

_Your blood like ice, _/i

He was always so distant, so unreachable. His blue eyes were always so cold and indifferent. His golden hair, while the color of the sun, gave no impression of warmth. He was beautiful, there was no denying that, yet there was something about him that made him unapproachable. Axel would simply watch him from the back of the classroom or across the cafeteria, but he never dared to actually speak to Roxas, no one dared. Anyone who interrupted the blonde's brooding silence was cut down so fast that they never knew what hit them.

i _One look could kill,_

_My pain your thrill._ /i

Axel couldn't stand it. He had to at least speak with the blond beauty, let Roxas know who he was. He had to be cautious about it or else he'd end up like all the others, crying in the corner. He couldn't let onto his true motives right away, couldn't let the blond know how he truly felt. He just had to get close enough to become friends, then maybe something could develop. It took him a few days to work up the nerve to actually speak to Roxas, but finally he found his resolve.

"Um, hi," Axel said softly to the blond sitting at the lunch table. Emerald eyes flicked to the blond girl sitting opposite Roxas and the spiky haired brunet at his side. Running a hand through brilliant crimson locks, Axel tried his luck, "I was wondering if I could sit here."

Three pairs of ocean blue eyes stared at the redhead before two sets focused on Roxas. "Sorry," a cruel smile twisted plump lips, "But the tables full."

"What are you talking about?" Axel looked along the length of the table, "You guys are the only ones here."

"And if anyone else joins us it'll start to feel real crowded," Roxas looked away, "You understand though. Or in all that staring you've been doing did you not figure it out?"

"Staring?" the redhead said nervously, "I haven't been…"

"Don't lie," Roxas cut in harshly, "I'm not blind. Maybe you should get back to your group, I'm sure they're worried about you."

Axel hesitated for a moment longer, desperately trying to think of something that would get the blond to allow him to stay. Nothing came to mind, no stroke of genius that would let him bask in his crush's beauty. With a dejected sigh the redhead turned on his heel and headed towards his own table, shrugging slightly at the curious gazes of his friends.

"Cut you down huh?" a mulleted blond asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Don't look so down," the sandy blond chirped, "It's not like it's just you."

"Gee Demyx," Axel sighed as he sat beside his friend, "You sure know how to make a guy feel better."

"I sure do! I'm taking you out clubbing!"

"Demyx, no."

"Ah come on," the blond pouted pitifully, "Zexy and I are going, it won't be any fun without you."

Raising an eyebrow at the lilac haired man sitting across from the blond, Axel was met with a disinterested shrug. "Sure," the redhead sighed, "Why not?"

"Yay!" Demyx squealed and latched onto Axel's shoulder.

i _I want to love you but I better not touch_ /i

i _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _/i

The club didn't turn out to be nearly as depressing as Axel had thought it was going to be. There were plenty of gorgeous guys to choose from and the music was halfway decent. But none of the men were the one Axel so desired, none of them seemed to stand out quite like Roxas did. Sitting at the bar, Axel spun idly on his chair, his emerald eyes scanning the mass of dancing bodies. A hint of gold caught his eye and instinctively he turned towards it. There in the middle of the group was the one he so desired. Roxas was moving with the sea of people, touching, being touched, lost in the hypnotic beat. Axel had to move, had to get in and dance beside the blond, yet he found himself rooted in place. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to force himself to leave his seat. Instead he sat there, simply watching as the blond moved in such an alluring way that it was like some sort of dream.

i _I want to kiss you but I want it too much _/i

Finally the redhead was able to move. Making his way through the swaying mass of bodies, Axel found himself behind the blond. As sapphire eyes flicked towards him, Axel began to move. Plump lips quirked into a small smirk and eyes like the ocean blinked slowly before the angelic face that had haunted the redhead's dreams turned away. Rather than leaving him like Axel had expected, Roxas moved backwards, grinding against Axel's body. Feeling the warmth of the blonde's body moving against his own, the redhead instinctively moved in beat. Without realizing it, Axel brought his hands down to grip Roxas' hips as their bodies moved in sync. It was only when smaller hands covered his own that the redhead realized what he had done, but instead of being thrown off, his hands were squeezed tightly.

When the song ended Axel was surprised once again. Roxas kept a firm grip on his hands and lead the redhead off of the dance floor and down one of the hallways to the emergency exit. Before he could ask the blond what they were doing, Axel was slammed into one of the walls, soft, plump lips covering his own.

i _Your lips are emerald poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_ /i

No protests bubbled up within the redhead as Roxas ravished his mouth, he had dreamt of this moment for too long to object. Still, he couldn't stop from feeling that this was wrong. Hadn't the blond rejected him earlier that day? Hadn't he looked at him like he was worthless scum that sullied his space? All thoughts of Roxas' earlier actions were forced out of his mind as a soft tongue thrust itself into Axel's mouth. It was so wrong, yet somehow, Axel didn't care.

i _I don't want to break these chain_ /i

He didn't want it to stop, he wanted the blond to continue the kiss forever. If he could have, Axel would have frozen the moment so that he was always held up against the wall being ravished by the one he so desired.

i _Your mouth so hot,_

_Your wealth uncut_

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_ /i

It was like he was burning up; the blonde's kiss was consuming him and igniting a desire Axel didn't even know he had. When his hands were released the redhead couldn't stop himself, he reached down, running his hands over the blonde's body. He was soaked in sweat, obviously he had been dancing for some time before Axel had come up. Long fingers skimmed over the black top covering defined muscle, reveling in the fact that wherever they touched, flesh tensed and pushed forward. Without a thought, Axel pulled the zipper of the shirt away.

i_ I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_ /i

"Axel!" Roxas said in a startled voice, drawing back slightly, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"You know my name," Axel said softly as he reached to pull the blond back towards him. He wasn't just some guy, Roxas knew his name, Roxas knew who he was.

i _I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_ /i

Switching their positions, Axel pinned the blond to the wall and began to kiss his throat. "A-axel," Roxas breathed, "Careful, do-don't leave a mark."

Growling low in his throat, Axel bit down. "Mine," he whispered.

"Axel!" Roxas yelped, but when the redhead looked up to see if he had really hurt the blond he found a look of pleasure rather than pain.

i _I want to kiss you but your lips are emerald poison /i_

_i You're poison running through my veins /i_

Brining their lips back together, Axel was caught up in the feeling. He couldn't get enough of it. Feeling the blond pull away slightly, Axel let the plump lips fall back and stared into deep blue eyes. Those sapphire eyes that he had desired to gaze upon him for so long were clouded with something the redhead had been sure he would never see. The blond gasped slightly before his lust filled gaze focused on Axel's face. "Wanna go back to my place?" he breathed.

_i You're poison /i_

_i I don't wanna break these chains /i_

Even if he hadn't dreamt of what Roxas was suggesting for months, Axel would have been powerless to refuse him. There was something within that face, something so pure yet twisted, that no one could turn down.

_i Running deep inside my veins /i_

The redhead felt his back slammed against a wooden door, though at this point he had been pressed against so many hard surfaces it hardly mattered anymore. The trip from the club to the apartment door had been a blur of pinnings and groping, all that mattered at this point was that they were somewhere that they didn't have to hold back. The fire that was burning inside the redhead demanded that it be fed and now Axel didn't have to deny it.

_i Poison burning deep inside my veins /i_

Clothes were shed and the pair tripped over each other on their clumsy way to the blonde's bedroom. Tumbling onto crisp white sheets, Axel looked down into his companion's eyes.

_i One look could kill /i_

Those eyes that he so loved to watch were staring at him with such desire, such passion, Axel couldn't hold back. Closing the distance between them, the redhead crashed their lips together.

_i My pain your thrill/i_

Axel yelled out as nails raked down his back, pleasure mixing with pain in sweet ecstasy. The tight heat surrounding his length and the lines on his back that were sure to leave marks blending to become one.

_i I want to love you but I better not touch /i_

_i I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop /i_

_i I want to kiss you but I want it too much /i_

_i I want to taste you but your lips are emerald's poison /i_

Groaning slightly, Axel opened his eyes to the glare of the morning sun. Turning away from the offending light, the redhead saw Roxas standing by his dresser pulling clothes on. "Oh," Roxas blinked slightly, "You're up. Well, you better get dressed then. I need to go, so I assume you can show yourself out."

"You were planning on leaving before I got up?" Axel frowned slightly.

"Well, yeah."

_i You're poison running through my veins /i_

_i You're poison /i_

_i I don't wanna break these chains /i_

"Why would you do that?" the redhead asked as he sat up.

"Why wouldn't I?" Roxas cocked his head to the side, a frown tugging at his lips.

"I don't know," Axel ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I just thought you had to care about the people you slept with."

_i Poison /i_

"It was just a one night stand," the blond scoffed, "Not like it meant anything."

Emerald eyes fell away from the blond. "Yeah," Axel said softly, "Not like it meant anything."

"No," Roxas said suddenly and Axel looked up to find a wide eyed expression crossing the blonde's face, "Don't do that! Come on dude, don't make this into something it's not."

_i I want to love you but I better not touch /i_

_i I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop /i_

"I'm not," Axel said softly, "I'm just tired. Don't worry, I know…it's nothing."

_i I want to kiss you but I want it too much /i_

_i I want to taste you but your lips are emerald's poison /i_

"Yeah…nothing," Roxas looked away, "I gotta go. Don't steal anything."

_i You're poison running through my veins /i_

_i You're poison /i_

He couldn't help but watch the blond even though he knew it would never repeat itself, even though he knew it was a one time thing. Axel watched him from the back of the class or from across the cafeteria. Watched him turn everyone who approached away.

_i I don't wanna break these chains /i_

_i Poison /i_

But he never saw the eyes when they watched him, even though he felt them burning into him and eating away at what was left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Well that kind of sucked. I am so out of practice for this pairing it's not even funny. Plus apparently nature inspired depression doesn't exactly help. This is not what I originally set out to do for my story at all. It ended up much darker than the original intention. But I'm lazy, so I'm not redoing or editing it! _

_Mims: At least spell check it!_

_Me: pushes button and corrects Happy now?_

_Mims: No, not really._

_Cautai: I'm happy! _

_Me: Well, I think it's horrible, but I'd still like to know what you thought, so please review! I'm thinking of doing this over from Roxas' point of view, with actual editing of course, but only if people want it. And I'll only know if you want it if you review!_


End file.
